Que descanses
by 00yumihaizara
Summary: Mi primer fic en el herd XD. Flash Sentry cuida del descanso de su princesa.


Quería escribir un pequeño fic sobre uno de mis OTP, voy a derpibooru (no me sorprendió la cantidad de odio que muestran al pobre poni, de hecho XD) e idea salvaje aparece. Otro tanto se consolidó por el trailer de la cuarta temporada, así que podría decirse que se ubica luego de Equestria Girls y entre el inicio de la cuarta temporada.

MLP: fim no es mío o entonces F.S. SÍ saldría y le sacaríamos muchos corajes a los que tienen a Twily como waifu.

* * *

_Mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle:_  
_Ha surgido una extraña enfermedad en Fillydelphia, una para la que aún no hemos encontrado algún tipo de cura._  
_Quizá puedas encontrar un remedio si me ayudas a buscar en la biblioteca de Canterlot, yo misma no he tenido tiempo, dado que he tenido otros conflictos que resolver con los infectados, además de una invasión de extrañas criaturas que aparecen por la noche alrededor del castillo. Confío en tu conocimiento y tu poder._  
**_Princesa Celestia._**  
_**PD:** Manda decirme mi hermana, la Princesa Luna, si podrías traerle con Pinkie Pie algunos pasteles de Sugarcube Corner. Quizá eso la ponga de buen humor luego de tantas noches sin poder derrotar a esos extraños enemigos._

Esa era la razón por la cual llevaba ya varias noches sin dormir. Había revisado todos los libros sobre los síntomas, teniendo incluso que moverse a revisar la biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal, esperando que la sabiduría milenaria oculta ahí le diera una respuesta. La propia bibliotecaria le había sugerido que descansara un poco. Su cuñada también.  
-Twilight... no vas a poder ayudar a nadie si te agotas. Menos aún, no tendrías fuerza si los que han estado atacando a las Princesas Celestia y Luna te están siguiendo.- le sugirió, cariñosamente.  
-Tú no descansaste cuando tu reino estuvo en problemas, Cadance.- le sonrió, visiblemente cansada-. Bueno, en ese entonces no era aún tu reino... pero quiero demostrar que merezco realmente mi título.  
-Si pasa algo, sabes que te defenderé también a tí, Twily.- le dijo Shining Armor, golpeándole levemente el lomo-. Como cuando éramos potros. Solo espero tu búsqueda no tarde más o mamá me regañará por dejarte estudiar hasta enfermar de nuevo.  
-Tranquilo, H.M.A.P.S. Estaré bien.  
La pila de libros era mas alta conforme mas se alejaba de la respuesta. La luna estaba ya en el cielo cuando unos cascos entraron también a la biblioteca, revisando que no hubiera anormalidades. Era un pegaso de color amarillo y crin azul. Caminó por todos los pasillos hasta llegar al escritorio donde la agotada princesa había caído finalmente dormida. Spike despertó al oír al intruso y, empuñando una pluma de escritura y con firme paso -nótese el sarcasmo-, se acercó al guardia.  
-¡Atrás, ella dijo que no la molestara nadie!  
Flash Sentry rió, bajito.  
-¿Como voy a molestar a su majestad si ella está dormida? Sería una falta de respeto.  
El dragón volteó y al ver eso rápido entró en pánico.  
-¡Me dijo que no la dejara dormir! ¡Me va a matar!- comenzó a correr en círculos.  
-Es mejor que la dejes así. Dormir le hará bien. Entre mas se agote, menos posibilidades tiene de dar con una respuesta, como dijo la Princesa Cadence. Ven, ayúdame a subirla a mi lomo, para llevarla a su cama y que descanse hasta mañana.  
-¿Y crees que se enoje?  
-Si no quieres que se enoje contigo, yo la despierto temprano ¿Te parece?  
Cuando salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacia el palacio, el guardia notó que las mismas criaturas que había descrito Celestia comenzaban a volar hacia ellos. No era fácil distinguir su especie o si eran acaso algo equino.  
-¡Oh no!- gritó Spike, tratando de correr mas rápido.  
-¡Súbete a mi lomo!- ordenó Flash Sentry, al cumplirse el mandato, alzó el vuelo, Spike sujetó a Twilight, a la par que intentaba no caerse.- ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Shining Armor!  
Shining Armor despertó al oír los gritos que lo llamaban*, corrió al balcón y, al ver en apuros a uno de sus hombres, y a su hermana que no se defendía, creó un escudo para proteger el palacio, dejando entrar solo a los dos ponis y el dragón.  
-¡Mi hermana!- el capitán corrió hacia su guardia, a observar el estado de la alicornio.  
Flash aterrizó con muy poca delicadeza, estando completamente cansado de cargar tanto peso. Jadeando, respondió.  
-Se quedó dormida en la biblioteca, después de tantos días, tanto Spike como yo pretendíamos traerla a su cuarto, para que al menos por esta noche descansara un poco. Pero esas... cosas... nos atacaron. Lamento alarmarlo, Capitán.  
Su superior sonrió, un poco enternecido. Le recordaba tanto a cuando había entrado al servicio de Celestia, a la forma en que había comenzado su relación con su amada princesa.  
-No se preocupe.- le respondió Shining Armor-. ¿Cuanto tiene al servicio de la guardia?  
-Cuando entré, su hermana ya tenía tiempo como estudiante de la Princesa Celestia. La veía pasar por ahí, algunas veces la veía estudiar en la biblioteca. Ella nunca se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Y está bien así, no quería distraerla de sus estudios, porque supuse que podría llegar muy alto, yo solo sería un obstáculo.  
Spike levantó una ceja, al darse cuenta de la sonrisa un poco triste que se dibujó en la cara del guardia.  
-Eh, deberíamos ya llevarla a su cama, no se vaya a enfermar...- sugirió el dragón. Así que entre los tres la dejaron en su cuarto, sugiriendo el hermano mayor como acomodarla, en base a como sabía que Cadence dormía, para no lastimarse las alas.  
Antes de irse, dejándola al cuidado de Spike, Flash Sentry se inclinó y le dio un beso en uno de sus cascos.  
-Descansa, mi princesa. Quizá un día...- susurró. Miró a su amigo y le dijo- Me quedaré afuera, para vigilar, por lo que pueda suceder. Vendré a despertarla.

* * *

*Iba a añadir en ese pedazo "los gritos que lo llamaban... diferentes a los de su esposa", pero se me hizo muy pelado XD

Espero los jitomatazos y demás XD (Tengan un poquito de compasión, es la primera vez que hago un fic de ponis... y es dificil, porque cuando necesito describir una expresión tiendo a tomar la postura y analizar todo, pero no puedo ponerme como un poni XD). Quizá... quizaaaaa... luego lance como un remake, la misma escena pero todos humanizados.


End file.
